Goddesses
by Butterfly eye
Summary: Dedicated to the worlds goddesses. Changed from "Goddesses" to "Ancient and Young" to back to "Goddesses", still drabbles, but now any female characters from myths and legends.
1. Maeve

**A/N: This is going to be a 100 word drabble about random Goddesses from a random mythology. I'm going to post a new chapter when I have time. This one is about a Celtic Goddess. I don't think the Celtic gods get enough credit; so this one is for The Celts.**

Maeve:

She runs through the woods. Faster than any mortal can ever run, faster than any horse. Maeve is her name, the goddess and queen of Ireland. She is off to visit her current lover, though they never last long. Maeve knows how to pick lovers, she prefers kings as her lovers. Queen Maeve is also a strong warrior queen; she has never lost a fight. She loves to fight, but stops the battle whenever she is menstruating. A poor hunter watches Maeve as she runs. The sight of Maeve is enough to blind anyone. She is not someone you will forget easily.


	2. Brighid

A/N: Hi, not much of hits or reviews. But I'm going to post this chapter anyway.

Brighid

I am Brighid The Tripe Goddess, Wife of Bres, Mother of Ruadan. I am the maiden, the mother and the wise woman. I have shred my tears of sorrow. I was supposed to be a peace offering for my husband's tribe, but no, I was not enough. I lost my two sons. After the war I became the goddess of peace and unity. I don't regret it. Even though, I miss my sons. It was I, Brighid, that taught humans how to gather and use herbs for their healing properties, how to care for their livestock, and how to forge iron into tools. I am Brighid, the Celtic goddess of fire.

A/N: Not really satisfied with this one, but I did my best.


	3. Freya

**A/N: Still no reviews? **

**Freya**

A golden tear falls to the grown without a sound. Through the woods someone is searching for a lost love; but he is nowhere to be found. He just disappeared one day, left her and her two daughters alone. Freya; is her name. The norse goddess of love and passion. Her chariot is drawn by two strong, cats. Another golden tear falls to the grown. Freya is the goddess of love; but she doesn't understand it. She is the goddess of passion; but she doesn't control it. Love can be hard even for a goddess.


	4. Danu

**A/N: First of all happy new year! And second Happy Asian New Year. If somebody celebrate that. As requested I will write about the goddess Danu. Enjoy!**

Danu

A woman dances on the meadow. Her hair is long and blonde. Her eyes are big and green. She is not old, but not young. She is not good, but she is not evil. She is not ugly, but she is not beautiful. But one thing for sure; she will always be there for you. She is the maiden, the mother and the crone. Hard to imagine she is mother to many. Her children are Tuatha De Dannanns, children of Danu. People that are no longer human, but fairies, dwarfs and elves. She is Danu. The queen of the hidden.

**P.S: Which goddess do you want next?**


	5. Sedna

**A/N: Sorry if you expected a drabble about Sif or Amaterasu, I just got inspired and wanted to post this one first, but I will start on them soon. Answer to Vivstar's question: Yes, I have. I wanted to write about her, but I didn't know how. This chapter may be a little longer than usually. This is about the inuit goddess Sedna. Enjoy! **

Sedna

I'm looking up; I see the same, one moon and many stars. I'm about to run my fingers through my hair, then I remember it's not possible. I'm looking on my hands, they might look like yours, except that you have ten fingers, I have none. Once I refused to marry anyone. Soon everyone wanted me dead. I got thrown from a boat. I, foolish as I was, didn't let go of the boat. Then I saw something that shone in the sun, I didn't realize what it was before I felt the pain. I couldn't swim anymore; I didn't have any choice but to fall underneath. I saw my fingers disappear, and then suddenly it became something else; whales, walruses and sea creatures. I stayed under the ocean, with my children.

Splash! The sound of a grown man jumping into the water, the shaman, he comes to brush my hair, since I can't do it myself. The shaman have to get through my guards, but he knows that if he don't succeed I won't let any of the animals go. Without my animals the humans can't eat. You might call it cruel, but if you have ever felt what I felt you would have called it justice.


	6. Amaterasu

**A/N: Hello and happy late Imbolc (1 February)! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, internet has been down. This is the story of Japanese goddess Amaterasu, suggested by Vivstar. By the way here is the "cast" list:**

**Amaterasu: Goddess of the sun.**

**Susanowo: Originally the god of the sea, but not really happy with the position.**

**Uzume: Goddess of happiness and laughter.**

Amaterasu

You know, it's not much to do in a cave but to look at the walls and hear the wind laugh outside. How long have I been here? A day? A month? I do not know. I cannot tell night from day in this cave. Since the sea god Susanowo last scared me with his winds and storms I have not seen the world outside. Suddenly I hear laughter outside, laughter and music. The laughter and music went on for what feels like hours. _Wonder what it is? _I think to myself. "What is it?" I ask the laughter. "We are celebrating," the voice of the goddess Uzume says, "we have found a goddess more beautiful than you!" I start to feel a sudden hate for this _new _goddess. Before I could stop myself I was outside the cave facing the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen. Behind me a god places a stone in front of the cave. "Here, but not closer," the god says. I smiled, and notice the other goddess does the same. I frown and try to touch the other goddess, she does the same. When I try to touch her I only feel cold glass.

**A/N: In the orginal myth it was placed a rope in front of the cave not a stone, I just liked the stone idea more. **

**Next: Sif!**

**P.S: Don't stop give suggestions!**


	7. Sif

**A/N: Sorry for no update, but I have been sooo lazy. And as you have might noticed it has been a few title changes, but everything is back to normal now. And a little note to Amusuk: I couldn't find anything about an Indonesian goddess named Sri, can you tell me a little about her or send me a link for a website about her? If you don't answer I have to pick another goddess. By the way this is not the "Sif" from the movie "Thor".**

**Sif**

Sif looks at the mirror, not at her reflection, but the mirror. Sif is still frightened to see her own reflection, to see that her golden hair is gone again. But her hair is still there, still like a golden field of wheat. She starts to brush her long, golden hair.

She sits in her chambers, alone. Her husband is gone. Fighting jotuns or sleeping with an elf obviously. Sif don't mind anymore, she has gotten used to it.

Sif watches her reflection shake her head. _That man_, she thinks.

It isn't that Sif longs after being beautiful, she has a good reason to love her hair that much; her hair seems to be the only thing people remember about her, the only thing _humans_ can remember about her. Her hair is what made her famous and her hair is what makes her remembered.

**A/N: It seems like the only reason someone at all remember Sif is because of her beautiful hair. Sad to think about all the myths and legends that have been forgotten, well, well, any requests?**


	8. Dewi Sri

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Don't shoot! Here's next chapter! Just to make it clear Sri is a****Javanese****, ****Sundanese****, and ****Balinese**** goddess of rice and fertility. **

**Dewi Sri**

The old rice farmer sat crouched in the rice field. He tried to find anything alive at all. The rice field was withered and dry.

The farmer stood up and sighed. He had a wife and three children. He was getting old and he was tired and hungry. He shook his head and cursed everything and everybody.

"Curse the rice! Curse the field! And curse the goddess Sri!" He yelled. The field was quiet and still dry, a gust of wind made the withed field bow.

A woman appeared in front of him, out of nowhere. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

The farmer just wanted to yell at her and make her go away, but he didn't have the heart to do it. She was young and had big green eyes. Her hair was very long and black as night. She was dressed in an orange dress that went to her knees. She also wore jewelry around her neck. Her jewelry made her look rich.

_Guess she never felt hungry in her whole life_, the farmer thought.

"You are doing it wrong," she said simply.

The old farmer eyed her.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You heard me," she said with her monotone voice.

"Who are you to tell me how to do my job?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm just a stranger with an advice," she said.

"And what would that advice be, my dear?" He said and chuckled.

_What could a rich woman know about rice? _He thought.

"Love," she said.

She crouched down. The old farmer looked confused at her. She picked up a withered rice corn and studied it.

"It isn't enough to just harvest it, you have to love it. It is this field that gives you life."

She stood up and handed him the rice corn.

In his hands it turned green. The farmer looked baffled at it and laughed. He was just about to ask the mysterious woman how she did it, but she was gone.

_Not much of an advice_, he mumbled to himself, but he did as she had suggested. After two weeks of constant loving and caring of the rice field it looked green and fresh again.

His family rarely saw him much after that, he used most of his time in the field. He followed the advice until he died. He died in the rice field; he died in what he used to call his paradise.

He wasn't certain who the woman was, but he had his suspicions.

**A/N: A little different perhaps from the other chapter, what do you think. By the way do you have suggestions for the next goddess?**


	9. Hecate

**Hecate**

Do you believe in ghosts? You haven't? Well, if you had seen what I just seen, you would have believed in ghosts too.

It was just pass midnight. I sat by my computer and tried to get done with an essay for school. At first I didn't notice it, but when I did I frowned.

It was quiet, too quiet. Usually I could hear the highway from my house, but now I couldn't at all. Even the streets were quiet, that was even weirder because my house was beside a little club where it always was fighting or music playing. Carefully I walked towards the window, trying to not wake my dog, Rupert, that slept on the floor.

When looked out of the window I gasped. On the street it was a crowd. They followed a figure, it was a woman. She wore a big, grey cloak. The hood made it difficult to see how she looked like, but I knew she was a woman because of her dark purple dress and long, black curls. Her long dress almost made it looked like she was drifting. In her hand she had a torch. It glowed fuzzy in the dark.

I wondered what it was. Was it a weird festival or something? But then I started to study the crowd more. They also wore grey cloaks, but I could see their faces. Their faces were grey too and they looked half invisible, you could almost see straight through them.

When the crowd passed my house Rupert suddenly started to bark, loud and angry. He was jumping up and down and barked towards the window. I tried to calm him down, but he kept barking. I sighed and looked out the window again. I jumped when I saw that the leader looked at me. She had piercing, green eyes. Her face was beautiful; pale and with high cheekbones. She met my eyes and smiled a cold smile. I tried to look away, but I couldn't, then she looked away again.

My heart was beating hard and I looked back at the crowd. One figure in the crowd was smaller than the others. It looked like a woman. She had long, grey hair and had smile lines. I almost fainted, it was my grandmother, but she died when I was nine. How could she be a part of this crowd?

The room suddenly turned cold. When the crowd was out of sight the sounds came back, the music from the club and the sounds from the highway. I to bed shaking. I never got done with the essay.


End file.
